


You're Worth Dying For

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm choosing to believe they made it out alive, I'm so sorry, Implied character death???, M/M, klance, one of the lions crashes into the blast protecting them, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: The world seems to slow around Lance as he realizes what's happening. He could run, but the blast would still take him down.He takes a breath and steps out in front of Keith.





	You're Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is your only warning. Technically this implies character death but I choose to believe something cool and awesome happens and they both survive.

Lance doesn't feel fear, only acceptance and pride for all they've accomplished.

The ion cannon above them charges, the brilliant pink light casting hard shadows across the barren landscape and it's like looking through rose colored glasses.

Lance smiles at the irony. He can hear the sounds of battle all around him, the shouts and gunfire, the clang of blades and armor. A ship falls, screaming through the sky and crashes in a burst of flame, throwing stone and debris into the air.

Lance tunes it out, only listens to the sound of his heartbeat in his ears as he slowly steps out in front of Keith. Hot headed, passionate Keith who gave everything in this fight. Keith who's battered and bloody but staring up at him in dawning horror.

Lance's smile is soft, so soft, the brilliant light catching the edge of his cheek and painting over his armor. His hair is matted with blood and he's lost his helmet somewhere in the fight. Somewhere in the battle he's lost track of how much of the blood on his armor is his.

“Don't.” Keith chokes on blood, reaching for him and Lance can see the fear on his face.

“It's okay,” he says softly and there's nothing but love in his eyes. “You're worth dying for Samurai.”

He turns to face the ion cannon he knows neither of them will survive, flicking up his shield anyway. He brandishes his sword as the light builds, a whine filling the air, the ground beneath his feet beginning to rumble.

There's a deafening moment of silence, a pause Lance feels in his bones and for the length of a breath it's like the Universe has paused to watch; and then the cannon fires.

Lance closes his eyes and leans into the coming blast, protecting Keith as best he can.

There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, nope, they're fine. One of the lions crashes into the beam and they make it out. They're going to be okay.


End file.
